memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Sovereign class (Vanguard)
| status = Active | yard = | laid = | launched = 2370 | comm = 2371 | decomm = | length = 685.3 meters | beam = 250.6 meters | diameter = | draft = 88.2 meters | mass = | decks = 24 | crew = 855 total 170 officers 685 enlisted | speed = Warp 8.5 Warp 9.985 | armament = Phasers: 16 Type-XII phaser arrays 4 Type-XII forward Pulse phaser cannons Torpedoes launchers: 10 torpedo launchers (5-tube) 8 micro-torpedo phalanx arrays Torpedo payload: 125 Quantum torpedoes 275 Photon torpedoes | defenses = Regenerative and Multi-phasic shielding ablative hull armor ablative armor plating | docking = | shuttle = 2 Runabouts 2 Runabouts 1 Captain's Yacht 4 Type-11 shuttles 4 Type-9 shuttles | image2 = Sovereign top Vanguard.jpg | caption2 = Top view of a Sovereign class Battle cruiser }} When the ''Sovereign-''class was introduced in the early 2370s, it was the most advanced starship design in the fleet. Though not as large as the starship, it is longer and is one of the most powerful Federation starship classes of its time. Overview The ''Sovereign-''class is a vessel designed for long-term, multi-purpose missions into uncharted space. It is equipped with some of the most advanced features available in any Starfleet ship. Together with the , it is hailed as one of the best balances of exploration and tactical capability. The class boasts of top of the line navigational sensors, and among the highest cruising speeds on a Starfleet vessel. The ''Sovereign-''class has an unsupported, self-serviceable range equal to the exploration vessels that is required to operate effectively behind enemy lines. Onboard tactical systems Ships of this class incorporate the latest in Starfleet weaponry and defensive technology. Offensive capabilities The ''Sovereign-''class is armed with 16 Type-XII phaser arrays and 10 torpedo launchers with the capacity to fire quantum torpedoes. Each launcher is capable of firing 5 torpedoes simultaneously. It has a payload of 125 quantum torpedoes and 275 high-yield photon torpedoes. Despite its size, the ship is capable of excellent maneuvering at both impulse and warp speed. Ships of this class also had a greater control of their warp field, with the added bonus of not damaging the subspace layer. The ship uses a duranium hull structure a plasma-based power distribution system, and tricyclic life support systems. Defensive capabilities The shield system of the ''Sovereign-''class is equal to that of the larger Command Battleship and is therefore among the most powerful found on any Starfleet ship. It is outfitted with regenerative, multiphasic shield systems, and secondary shields. The regenerative features increase effectiveness against both high energy tractor beams and phased anti-muon (polaron) particles, measures clearly aimed at the Borg and Dominion respectively. Under normal operations, the shield modulation frequencies are controlled by the ship's computer system, which continually evaluates incoming weapons fire and automatically re-modulates the shields to provide the most effective possible defense. It is thought that this system can also prevent beam-through by Borg transporter technology. The ''Sovereign-''class boasts of a hull that is made of overlapping and regenerative ablative hull armor that allows it to take many direct hits from enemy fire even with minimal shields. In addition, the class has been equipped with two separate armor generators that can deploy a thick layer made of ablative armor plating along the contours of the entire ship when activated. This can be done through the numerous armor plating emitters that are installed at different points on the ship's hulls. This coating covers the ship's phaser mounts, but torpedo launchers are not affected by it. This triple redundancy feature of shields and armor on the ''Sovereign-''class allows it to effectively counter Borg and Dominion firepower. However, due to the huge energy needed to deploy both the shields and the generated armor coating at the same time, the ''Sovereign-''class can only use these simultaneously for a maximum of one hour. As a result, the shields and the generated armor coating are used alternately when the ship is in battle. Standard auxiliary craft complement There were three shuttlebays aboard ''Sovereign-''class starships, supporting a variety of shuttlecrafts, as well as three hangars for the overhauling, refitting, testing, and storage of auxiliary craft. The ''Sovereign-''class also features a complement of 12 auxiliary crafts of varying types with support facilities for all, namely: * 2 Runabouts * 2 Runabouts * 4 Type-11 shuttlecrafts * 4 Type-9 shuttlecrafts Propulsion systems The propulsion system onboard ships of this class are state-of-the-art. The class boasts of the best navigational sensors, and among the highest rated top speed of any Starfleet vessel. Main Engineering itself is located on Deck 30 and was an open-plan facility, directly accessible from the corridor. Consisting of two levels, it provided direct access to the vessel's warp core and primary engineering support systems. The corridor bulkhead housed the Master Situation Monitor. Inside the main section, the master systems display was the operational focus of the room. Beyond this, heading towards the warp core, the chief engineer's office and several support consoles were located on the left, and the assistant chief engineer's console on the right. These formed part of the bulkhead protecting the main part of engineering from the warp core. Access to the upper level, a circular area surrounding the warp core, was provided by a ladder to the left of the warp core or an elevator on the right. The upper level had access to other warp core maintenance systems. Impulse drive The impulse drive system of the ''Sovereign-''class is among the most sophisticated model in production. Its oversized impulse engines are equipped with impulse thrusters that provide superb sub-light maneuvering speed, especially considering her size. With this design, along with the new retro-thrusters, and uprated structural integrity fields give the ship maneuverability equal to the size of a vessel. Warp drive The ''Sovereign-''class’s matter-antimatter reaction assembly warp core is among the most powerful in Starfleet. The warp core spanned 12 decks of the Engineering Section. Its warp drive featured a tri-cyclic input manifold and was designed to operate for up to 5 years before refueling. The ship's warp engines are based on a new concept in warp drive design, one which eliminates subspace distortion effects inherent to standard warp drives. The reaction chamber was equipped with a compositor, which allowed recrystallization of dilithium. The deuterium tanks were above the core, while antimatter storage pods surrounded the base of the core. A secondary class 7 warp core is located aft of the primary warp core and spans 4 decks and brought online when the primary warp core is offline. This allows the ship to travel at a cruising speed of warp 6 while the primary warp core is offline. With a normal cruise speed of Warp 8.5, a maximum cruise speed of Warp 9.85 and a top speed of Warp 9.985 sustainable for up to twelve (12) hours, ''Sovereign-''class starships are among of the fastest vessels in Starfleet. Equipped with the enhanced warp drive of the Khronnians, the ''Sovereign-''class Battle cruiser can now attain and sustain a maximum cruise speed of Warp 9.985. Computer systems The ''Sovereign-''class starship is equipped with some of the most advanced computer systems of the time. The computer system on board the ''Sovereign-''class was bio-neural based. Computer systems were concentrated in a computer core, which was accessible through a maintenance room. Each ''Sovereign-''class vessel carried two independent computer cores; one located in the saucer section and one in the engineering section. The main computer processor was capable of simultaneous access to 47 million data channels, of transluminal processing at 575 trillion calculations per nanosecond, and having operational temperature margins from 10° to 1790° Kelvin. The bio-neural circuitry sped up the computer's data functions and improved overall performance. Transporter systems ''Sovereign-''class starships had 12 transporter rooms located throughout the vessel. Communications systems Its advanced communications array allows any embarked flag officer to relay battle-critical information instantaneously to other starships in the sectors. Emergency holographic complement This class is equipped with holo-emitters on every deck to allow emergency holographic programs a higher level of access and free movement around the ship. The ship’s computer systems can simultaneously bring online 2 Emergency Command Holograms (ECH), 2 Emergency Security and Tactical Holograms (ESTH), 3 Emergency Engineering Holograms (EEH), 2 Emergency Medical Holograms (EMH), and 2 Emergency Science Holograms (ESH). Science system The 20 science labs on a ''Sovereign-''class starship is among the largest and most advanced science labs onboard a federation starship. 12 are non-specific labs are easily modified for various scientific endeavors including Bio/Chem, and Physics tests and/or experiments. 8 are specific labs on Planetary Development, Geologic Studies, Languages/Archaeology, XT (extra-terrestrial) analysis, Eugenics, Biologics Laboratories, Atmospheric Physics experiments, and High-Energy Physics. It is also equipped with an Astrometrics Lab, where a direct uplink with Stellar cartography Department could be established. There are also five smaller labs which can be configured for various scientific studies. Science Department crews rotate often among these laboratories. The Chief Science Officer's office is attached to this bank of labs. Medical facilities There are two sickbays onboard this ship class. Both are equipped with 6 standard biobeds and 2 surgical biobeds covered by large overhead sensor clusters and capable of hook-up to a surgical support frame. Sickbay 1, located on the portside of the ship, was home to the Chief Medical Officer's office, while Sickbay 2, located on the starboard side of the ship, was where the second most senior medical officer’s office is located. A small lab used for routine analysis of patients is attached to each medical officer’s office. The room itself was considered to be general purpose, and was often the location of regular crew physicals, appointments, and various medical emergencies – it could effectively handle majority of situations that a crew would face. Crew facilities The ''Sovereign-''class features standard crew quarters and recreation facilities. Accommodations This class does not have families or non-Starfleet personnel aboard. Most crew quarters located in the ship's saucer section. However, the Engineering Hull also contained crew quarters, generally containing engineering personnel. As was common on Starfleet vessels, the living accommodations for senior officers and VIPs were larger than standard crew quarters and lined the edge of the saucer section. They were generally reserved for lieutenant commanders and above. Captain's quarters were similar to the officers' quarters but were slightly larger. The captain had a large desk area and work terminal. VIP and diplomatic guest quarters shared the same layout. Officers' quarters usually included a living area in the center of the dwelling, which held a personal workstation, couch, replicator, and a small dining area. Connected to this was a bedroom that featured a double-sized bed and room for personal belongings. The bedroom would be connected by a half-bathroom with wash basin, mirror, toilet, several drawers, and a sonic shower. Junior officers' quarters were small-unit quarters located on the interior of the ship and lacked windows. They were comprised of a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Crew members of lieutenant junior grade were given their own quarters; ensigns and non-commissioned officers were required to share quarters. The living area contained a replicator terminal and was customizable with a variety of furniture and decorations. Mess lounges There are 2 large mess halls and 2 smaller mess lounges onboard that are equipped with full bar and kitchen facilities each managed by a Mess officer, with a private captain's dining room just behind the mess lounge located at the forward section of deck 2, all served by windows that offered a spectacular view of space outside. Eating accommodations are provided by a slew of tables and chairs. The larger mess halls can occupy 100 diners at a time, while the mess lounges can occupy 32 diners at a time. Each mess area has a very relaxed and congenial air about it. At the head of the hall were open slots that served as dispensers for the replicators. The mass-use replicators are able to produce other food and non-alcoholic beverages with an extensive recipe listing from over two hundred worlds for the crew to enjoy in this relaxed social setting. The most notable accessory to the lounge is a modest-sized bar area, offering a wide selection of synthetic and alcoholic. To conserve replicator rations, the mess halls’ menu was supplemented with food stocks of vegetables cooked by the mess officers from the airponics bay and hydroponics bay, along with food obtained from trading and scouting missions. In addition, the mess lounges can double as large meeting areas that could be used to conduct crew briefings and mission profiles. A tall screen panel located on one of the walls can be used as a visual aid to display graphics. Recreational facilities The ''Sovereign-''class features 6 holodecks scattered all over the ship. The ship’s 2 gyms contained a variety of recreational equipment for a variety of sports. They are not overly spacious, but are well outfitted. The facilities include variable weight machines, isometric machines, and calisthenic machines and a sparring ring configured for Anbo-Jytsu but easily modified and/or expanded for other practices. All equipment is equipped with the ability to variate gravity for those species that are physically biased toward higher or lower than standard gravity. Command and senior staff ''Sovereign-''class starships have Commanding Officers that hold the rank of Captain, while Executive Officers and Second Officers hold the rank of Commander. Vanguard Command The ''Sovereign-''class Battle cruisers of Vanguard Command and the Vanguard Fleet are superior in firepower, speed and defense than the rest of its class assigned to other fleets or on single-missions. Each was retrofitted and refitted with regenerative ablative armor, multi-phasic regenerative shielding, a secondary warp core, two ablative shield emitters which generate a nearly-impenetrable layer of armour around the hull of the ship, four forward facing pulse phaser cannons, and a full complement of emergency holographic programs were installed to help protect the ship during emergencies. There are nine (9) ''Sovereign-''class Battle cruisers attached to Vanguard Fleet. In squadron formation, the ''Sovereign-''class Battle cruiser permanently travels with one Fast Frigate and one Tactical Frigate. External links